Saving Robin
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin is poisoned the only person that can save her and get the antidote to keep her alive is Jason. Robin, Sonny, Jason and Mac have to work together to find out who is targeting their families and who is the real target? How far will they go to save their families? Who is threatening them? They have to work together to find out.
1. Chapter 1

SAVING ROBIN

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2007 after the Metro Court hostage crisis Alan did not die from his heart attack Robin saved him but she did get shot, Emily and Georgie are still alive

CHAPTER ONE

Jason was headed out the door of his penthouse when the phone rang and he decided to answer it as Sam was in the shower. "Morgan." He said into the phone as he answers it. What he hears shocks him.

The distorted voice says, "If you want Robin Scorpio to live you will do exactly what I say. I have injected her with a poison and if she isn't given an antidote in two hours and ten minutes she will die."

"Who are you? How do I know you are telling me the truth?" Jason asks suddenly scared but not wanting it to show. He wanted answers. Robin was his North therefore she couldn't die, how would he find himself on the map if she did.

"She is being admitted to GH as we speak because she collapsed and they have rushed her to GH to try to find out what is wrong with her, they will not find out what the poison in her body is in time. She will die. You get her and bring her to me and I will give her the antidote. I would suggest you hurry. I will call your cell phone when you have acquired her. Do not tell anyone or I will let her die. I would suggest you get a move on you are running out of time."

The phone went dead and Jason runs out of the penthouse intent on getting to GH to get Robin. He couldn't take a chance with Robin's life. She is the reason he knows how to love, she was the very first person who he had loved. He had to find a way to get her out of the hospital and find this person who had poisoned her and then he was going to kill that person for doing this to Robin. Robin was under his protection, his and Sonny's. He got off the elevator and hurried to his SUV and headed to GH as fast as he could safely go without attracting attention. The last thing he needed was to be stopped for speeding. He couldn't afford any attention right now. He wondered who was doing this and why. He would deal with that later after Robin was out of the woods and the antidote given to her. He arrives at GH and gets out of his car and runs up to GH. He knew that she didn't have much time. He hurried through the doors and looked around the ER and saw Alan come out of an exam room and Jason walked up to him.

"Alan, I need to talk to you now. It's about Robin, I can't tell you anything but I really need to know where she is, please." Jason told him.

"She's in the emergency room. She is about ready to go down for some tests because we don't know what is wrong with her, she collapsed and we can't figure out why." Alan tells his son.

"Thanks. Who is in with her?" Jason asked.

"Mac is, he called her parents and they are on their way here." Alan told Jason.

"Can you get Mac out of there for a few minutes? Alan I have to get in to see her alone. Please?"

"Alright. I won't ask but I figure you know something and we don't and you won't tell me what it is, will you?"

"I can't I am sorry." Jason said.

"Alright I hope you know what you are doing. I will get Mac out right now." Alan said knowing that Jason knew something and no one else knew how to save her because they couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. He was betting Jason did.

Alan walks in Robin's room and asks Mac to talk to him in his office. Mac and Alan leave Robin and Jason sneaks in and says. "Robin can you hear me? Its Jason squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

Robin hears Jason but it's muffled and she knows what he asked of her so she tries to squeeze his hand and he smiles when she does.

"I'm taking you out of here. I'm going to make sure you get better." Jason went out of the room and grabbed the laundry cart that he saw earlier and took it into Robin's room and took the IV out of her arm and put a towel around it and put her in the cart and rolled her out of there. He hoped no one saw him that knew him, he was lucky and got her outside and into the SUV and sped away. He didn't know where he was going and hoped the lunatic who poisoned Robin would call. Just then his phone rang.

"Hello, Jason." The distorted voice said. "That was very good. No one saw you take Robin out of there. Did you tell anyone about me?"

"No, I did not."

"Okay, you come to warehouse 75 the antidote will be there in a coffee can in the office. Sonny is there tied to a chair you can untie him and tell him what is going on because you are going to need help with this. Anyway let's not get ahead of ourselves. Inject Robin with the antidote and she will be fine. Let the games begin, oh you will have a visitor soon, you can tell him what is going on, too." The distorted voice said.

Jason took off and headed to the warehouse and when he got there he lifted Robin from the car and took her into the warehouse to the office where Sonny was tied to a chair.

"What's wrong with Robin?" Sonny said, knowing something was seriously wrong.

"Someone injected her with a poison and if I don't give her an antidote that is in this coffee can she will die."

"Oh, man, are you sure that is the antidote?" Sonny asked scared for his little sister.

"That's what I was told. She has to have it or she will die according to the person who called me. I can't even tell you if it was a man or woman, the voice was distorted so I couldn't tell. I have to take the chance or she will die."

"Do it, man." Sonny said knowing they were taking a chance injecting her with the antidote but they had no choice.

Just as Jason was about to inject Robin with the antidote, Mac walks in. "What the hell is going on?"

Please let me know what you think in a review! Please Review! You know you want to and I sure want you too.


	2. Chapter 2

SAVING ROBIN

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2007 after the Metro Court hostage crisis Alan did not die from his heart attack Robin saved him but she did get shot, Emily and Georgie are still alive

CHAPTER TWO

Just as Jason was about to inject Robin with the antidote, Mac walks in. "What the hell is going on?"

"Mac, I have to inject her with this or she will die. Someone called me this morning and told me they had poisoned Robin and that she will die without this antidote. She's dying and we have to take the chance that this is the antidote and not something else."

"My God, why would anyone poison Robin? It's not like you and Sonny are friends with her anymore. You two have stayed out of her life for eight years and now this and she is used to get to you."

"Mac, we are wasting time the person who called said I had two hours and ten minutes to give her the antidote or she would die. Time is almost up."

Mac looks at his niece laying still on the desk that Jason had laid her on. "Okay, do it. I hope we are making the right decision."

Jason injects Robin with the antidote and they watch and she begins to stir and she then opens her eyes. "Thank God."

Robin asks "What is going on?"

The phone rings and Jason puts it on speaker. A distorted voice is heard, "Congratulations, you saved her. Now here is the rules of the game. Yes we are still playing. You can untie Sonny now." Mac walks over and unties Sonny. "Now know this I can get to Robin, Jason, Sonny or your family or Mac and your girls anytime I want and I can take you or them down and out. These are the rules. Jason, you get to get rid of Sam, she is expendable which means if you don't I will kill her. Robin is to move in with you and Spinelli, or should I call him the Jackal, Stone Cold. You both will be there when you break up with them, a united front. Sonny, I will be moving some things through your shipping lines and know this I know you hate drugs and so do I so it isn't that. Mac, you are going to help me put Lorenzo Alcazar in prison or dead, I prefer dead but will live with him going to jail. Now as for your HIV Robin what I injected you with and the antidote will not affect your HIV so you need not worry about that. I would not have given it to you if it would. I don't want you to die, that would be too easy. You are to tell Patrick that you and him are over and that you are moving in with Jason and trying for the third time to get it right. Sonny, I think that you should let Robin and Jason have their old penthouse back. Robin, you and Jason along with the Jackal can decorate it any way you want right Sonny. I hate Carly's decorating style just like Robin does, Jason you keep that viper Carly out of Robin's face or I will kill her if she hurts Robin again or if you take her side over Robin's. Carly is expendable also. I haven't decided rather I will kill her or not. Your guards stand no chance against me. If you do not do the things I have told you to do I will kill Robin, Maxie, Georgie, Emily and Kristina. Do you understand me? I am trained to do it too without leaving a trace behind. You can't protect them from me. I would suggest you get started." The voice said and then you hear a dial tone.

"Okay, all of our families are at stake. I hate to say it but we have to follow the directions that was given to us. For right now until we can figure out what is going on. Jason and Robin that means you two have to break up with Sam and Patrick. There is no other way for right now." Sonny said.

"I hate to agree with Sonny but I think he is right. Our families are at stake. We do what this person wants until we find out who this person is and find him or her and take them down or out. I will obey for now but sooner or later he or she will goof up they always do but for now I will do what he said and go after Alcazar with everything that I have at my disposal." Mac said and looks at Robin who hadn't said anything yet.

"Robin are you okay?" Mac said concerned. Jason and Sonny turn and look at Robin and they realize she is thinking about something.

"I am okay it's just that voice even though it was distorted sounds familiar but I can't place it but I have heard it before and can't remember where." Robin said concentrating on what she heard. The voice was familiar and she knew she had heard it before. She just didn't know where but she figured it would come to her eventually.

"Okay, Robin you and I have to break up with Patrick and Sam. Who do you want to do first Sam or Patrick?"

"I don't care. I hate this. I want to know who is doing this and why. I would like to know why this person is doing this. Why does he want you and me living together, Jason? I wish I knew what is going on."

"This person injected you with a poison that would kill you and he gave me two hours and ten minutes to save you. I don't know anything about this person besides what we learned here. We have to play this game as he or she calls it because our families are at stake. Let's go get this over with. Sam first I think, she has to pack and get out of the penthouse."

"I have to pack too. I am living with Patrick and need to get my stuff since we are going to pretend to be a couple again."

"I'll have some guards, and with them and you and me packing it shouldn't take too long."

"No it shouldn't maybe an hour or two is all depending on how many guards."

"Jason, take care of Robin for me, please? Keep her safe." Mac says and he adds "You two are going to be pretending you are back together and I want the best guards on her, we don't know what this person is after but he or she knows too much about all of us. So please everyone be careful there is a lot at stake, our families."

Everyone agrees with Mac that they had to be careful because they had no idea why this was happening, what he or she was after. Why he or she chose them to do this too? They had to be careful and work together and with Mac on the right side of the law and Sonny and Jason on the wrong side it was not the ideal situation. What was going to happen? They all had a bad feeling about this. They knew they had to find this person and take him or her down. They all exit the warehouse. Jason takes Robin to General Hospital so Alan can run her blood to make sure her HIV wasn't affected. They then head to the penthouse to tell Sam it was over and then they were going to see Patrick and tell him it was over. This they both knew was going to be hard but they had to do it and they would.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter/story in a review!


End file.
